Marci Cap
Biography Marci Cap (born April 9th, 1994 as Marci Lombardi in Venice, Italy) is the wife of Matthew Cap and the mother of their 1000 adopted children from 50 countries. She appears in Cap Family. History She was born in Venice, Italy in 1994. At the age of 17, she moved from Italy to New York City and there, she was taught English. By the age of 20, she married Matthew Cap. Appearance She wears a red and white dress with black Mary Jane shoes. She has very dark blonde curly hair, hazel eyes. Her makeup consists of ruby red lipstick. Family Tree *Father: Roberto Lombardi ( -) *Mother: Mildred Lombardi (née: Belloni) ( -) *Grandmothers: Giuseppina Lombardi (née: ) ( -), Belloni (née: ) ( -) *Grandfathers: Pablo Lombardi ( -), Belloni ( -) *Husband: Matthew Cap *Mother-in-Law: Reese Cap *Father-in-Law: Toby Cap *Japanese vigintuplets: Shinji Cap, Hitomi Cap, Chikayo Cap, Satoshi Cap, Kai Cap, Mao Cap, Hikari Cap, Kasumi Cap, Tariko Cap, Shizuka Cap, Takao Cap, Kenji Cap, Yukina Cap, Mako Cap, Sakura Cap, Yoshi Cap, Daisuke Cap, Toshio Cap, Yusake Cap, Hiromi Cap *Brazilian vigintuplets: Godiva Cap, Batte Cap, Dimas Cap, Ivy Cap, Kokumo Cap, Gijima Cap, Leonel Cap, Odom Cap, Jasper Cap, Meleni Cap, Lobo Cap, Naolin Cap, Lovell Cap, Manoela Cap, Tandra Cap, Sally Cap, Rexford Cap, Coloma Cap, Margarida Cap, Nemesio Cap *Venezuelan vigintuplets: Alejandro Cap, Yoli Cap, Julio Cap, Yosibell Cap, Liam Cap, Viki Cap, Osmer Cap, Winy Cap, Lavena Cap, Gliosmar Cap, Arnoldo Cap, Fidel Cap, Simón Cap, José Cap, Xavier Cap, Manuela Cap, Joaquín Cap, Isaías Cap, Eleazar Cap, Juana Cap *South Korean vigintuplets: Kwan Cap, Joon-ho Cap, Hyun-jung Cap, Kum-ja Cap, Kun-sun Cap, Jae-hwa Cap, Jin Cap, Ja-hoon Cap, Jung Cap, Chul Cap, Hae Cap, Jin-ho Cap, Gab-do Cap, Eun-mi Cap, Eun jung Cap, Joo-chan Cap, Eui-kon Cap, Ji-Kwong Cap, Ha-Neul Cap, Eunkyhung Cap *Algerian vigintuplets: Ahmed Cap, Amira Cap, Asma Cap, Ghazala Cap, Sami Cap, Basem Cap, Betsy Cap, Samia Cap, Bilal Cap, Mustafa Cap, Hakeem Cap, Islam Cap, Shada Cap, Samiah Cap, Saïd Cap, Aīcha Cap, Farid Cap, Fatima Cap, Faridah Cap, Gabir Cap *Ghanaian vigintuplets: Adika Cap, Abam Cap, Sisi Cap, Anane Cap, Anum Cap, Jojo Cap, Tawiah Cap, Awotwe Cap, Ozigbodi Cap, Yaa Cap, Kukua Cap, Adeben Cap, Adusa Cap, Agyeman Cap, Kwaku Cap, Kunto Cap, Lumusi Cap, Quaashire Cap, Atu Cap, Ankoma Cap *Togo vigintuplets: Hana Cap, Harumi Cap, Keiji Cap, Conner Cap, Kale Cap, Koen Cap, Hina Cap, Backer Cap, Améyo Cap, Bella Cap, Yasmine Cap, Adjaratou Cap, Agnes Cap, Lucie Cap, Pascal Cap, Emmanuel Cap, Kossi Cap, Kwami Cap, Camih Cap, Isabelle Cap *Kenyan vigintuplets: Noorkisaruni Cap, Bonface Cap, Habiba Cap, Lisimba Cap, Pasua Cap, Obama Cap, Kipenzi Cap, Chuki Cap, Faiza Cap, Clemo Cap, Hawa Cap, Akello Cap, Verdez Cap, Lameck Cap, Amos Cap, Gakere Cap, Bayyina Cap, Sisya Cap, Nonier Cap, Wambua Cap *Irish vigintuplets: Donovan Cap, Pierce Cap, Margaret Cap, Melvyn Cap, Raicheal Cap, Tibbot Cap, Ealga Cap, Jarlath Cap, Hinolair Cap, Conor Cap, Lilas Cap, Delaney Cap, Teagan Cap, Finn Cap, Declan Cap, Riley Cap, Graham Cap, Cara Cap, Darby Cap, Archibald Cap *Swedish vigintuplets: Ebba Cap, Vilda Cap, Saga Cap, Ester Cap, Scout Cap, Dolph Cap, Ulrika Cap, Bobby Cap, Dagmar Cap, John Cap, Peter Cap, Björn Cap, Alexandra Cap, Melinda Cap, Anton Cap, Inger Cap, Fanny Cap, Lena Cap, Jonna Cap, Kåre Cap *French vigintuplets: Eclair Cap, Lucas Cap, Louis Cap, Camille Cap, Enzo Cap, Hugo Cap, Chloé Cap, Marie Cap, Matteo Cap, Ynès Cap, Ethan Cap, Noah Cap, Emma Cap, Catherine Cap, Henri Cap, André Cap,Pierre Cap, Suzanne Cap, Françoise Cap, Sylvie Cap *North Korean vigintuplets: Han-yong Cap, Hye-rim Cap, Jong-nam Cap, Hye-rang Cap, Sang-Ook Cap, Jong-Chul Cap, Young-Hee Cap, Jong-un Cap, Yong-rim Cap, Yong-il Cap, Pong-ju Cap, Min-ki Cap, Min-Jung Cap, Ji min Cap, Young-mi Cap, Woo-sung Cap, Tae-won Cap, Sun-woo Cap, Young-Chul Cap, Min-seo Cap *Zambian vigintuplets: Jafar Cap, David Cap, Chisomo Cap, Miriam Cap, Zvpdon Cap, Saasa Cap, Sonkwe Cap, Shex Cap, Albertina Cap, Perina Cap, Pangzenghui Cap, Mwenya Cap, Febian Cap, Cheyenne Cap, Wamunyima Cap, Chaka Cap, Silvestor Cap, Stephen Cap, Lumamba Cap, Nascimanto Cap *Colombian vigintuplets: Sherdian Cap, Enrique Cap, Luis Eduardo Cap, Juan Carlos Cap, Sapphira Cap, Rodrigo Alberto Cap, Saul Antonio Cap, Gabriel Cap, Abriella Cap, Luz Marina Cap, Sandra Milena Cap, Natalia Cap, Luz Cap, María del Carmen Cap, Alma Cap, Lorena Cap, Cezar Cap, Pedro Cap, Ellamae Cap, Chalissa Cap *Danish vigintuplets: Sebastian Cap, Frida Cap, Storm Cap, Josefine Cap, Adam Cap, Laura Cap, Ida Cap, Selma Cap, Rasmus Cap, Lizzie Cap, Mikkel Cap, Nanna Cap, Magnus Cap, Freja Cap, Sander Cap, Alberte Cap, Emil Cap, Malou Cap, Felix Cap, Mathilde Cap *Belgian vigintuplets: Matilda Cap, Tommie Cap, Adelbert Cap, Anique Cap, Clara Cap, Coen Cap, Elise Cap, Dietger Cap, Aimeus Cap, Benard Cap, Florent Cap, Florinda Cap, Gonda Cap, Lieve Cap, Roos Cap, Lisa Cap, Loy Cap, Milou Cap, Renate Cap, Veerle Cap *Polish vigintuplets: Jadwiga Cap, Jola Cap, Madej Cap, Jacek Cap, Jerzy Cap, Adamski Cap, Adelina Cap, Beata Cap, Anna Cap, Rola Cap, Mila Cap, Ola Cap, Estera Cap, Artur Cap, Katarzyna Cap, Danica Cap, Pela Cap, Krzysztof Cap, Staly Cap, Marcin Cap *Mexican vigintuplets: Axayacatl Cap, Zeltzin Cap, Acacitli Cap, Chantico Cap, Ayauhcihuatl Cap, Chicomecoatl Cap, Atlacaya Cap, Itzli Cap, Atl Cap, Peggy Cap, Papantzin Cap, Motecuhzoma Cap, Mayahuel Cap, Tepin Cap, Xochitl Cap, Papan Cap, Acolhnahuaca Cap, Macuilmalinal Cap, Atotoztli Cap, Izel Cap *Israeli vigintuplets: Ariel Cap, Ben-Gurion Cap, Even Cap, Gil Cap, Golda Cap, Maor Cap, Tzabar Cap, Ronia Cap, Netanya Cap, Yonatan Cap, Hadassa Cap, Abrahem Cap, Ananiah Cap, Balfour Cap, Ayalah Cap, Navah Cap, Yinon Cap, Zivah Cap, Hagar Cap, Tzahala Cap *Malaysian vigintuplets: Hakimi Cap, Zara Cap, Alya Cap, Nurul Cap, Hannah Cap, Qaseh Cap, Arissa Cap, Mohamed Cap, Ashley Cap, Marcus Cap, Aqil Cap, Jayden Cap, Java Cap, Irfan Cap, Rayyan Cap, Ian Cap, Adrianna Cap, Isaac Cap, Sarah Cap, Alyssa Cap *Scottish vigintuplets: Leslie Cap, Brodie Cap, Blake Cap, Evan Cap, Fraser Cap, Duncan Cap, Christy Cap, Scott Cap, Blair Cap, Jamie Cap, Isobel Cap, Ainsleigh Cap, Lindsay Cap, Annabel Cap, Tavia Cap, Bonnie Cap, Kenzy Cap, Dallas Cap, Cameron Cap, Tara Cap *Chilian vigintuplets: Nulpi Cap, Lucero Cap, Yenien Cap, Tamara Cap, Lilen Cap, Zahndra Cap, Yerimen Cap, Cristobal Cap, Javeria Cap, Kevin Cap, Hector Cap, Marco Cap, Ricardo Cap, Esteban Cap, Jorge Cap, Juan Cap, Ignacio Cap, Macarena Cap, Romina Cap, Franco Cap *Ugandan vigintuplets: Mwanje Cap, Nabulungi Cap, Masani Cap, Kissa Cap, Karutunda Cap, Karukuma Cap, Abbo Cap, Jonah Cap, Nabirye Cap, Sanyu Cap, Nasiche Cap, Sematida Cap, Namono Cap, Opio Cap, Nanjala Cap, Derrick Cap, Tibyangye Cap, Tombe Cap, Wesesa Cap, Zilaba Cap *Indian vigintuplets: Abeer Cap, Gandha Cap, Hardik Cap, Kaksi Cap, Kakshi Cap, Kami Cap, Kuber Cap, Mukut Cap, Mahaki Cap, Malini Cap, Malika Cap, Nikhat Cap, Prem Cap, Sugandha Cap, Shefali Cap, Subash Cap, Shushma Cap, Sourabh Cap, Kamala Cap, Parimal Cap *Ecuadorian vigintuplets: Dominga Cap, Domingo Cap, Claudia Cap, Agata Cap, Adelmo Cap, Alberto Cap, Estefan Cap, Ofelia Cap, Paula Cap, Ximena Cap, Fernando Cap, Rafael Cap, Lola Cap, Lucia Cap, Manuel Cap, Irene Cap, Guadalupe Cap, Maritza Cap, Pilar Cap, Elena Cap *Bangladeshi vigintuplets: Abhink Cap, Santanu Cap, Lokesh Cap, Piyali Cap, Sudipta Cap, Shoma Cap, Sagarika Cap, Moumita Cap, Sanchita Cap, Sandip Cap, Ganish Cap, Keka Cap, Debesh Cap, Ruma Cap, Maitreyi Cap, Tanay Cap, Akashdvip Cap, Alok Cap, Brinda Cap, Manoj Cap *Thai vigintuplets: Amporn Cap, Amnuay Cap, Chai Cap, Cantana Cap, Dao Cap, Chinawoot Cap, Dok Cap, Ditaka Cap, Jaidee Cap, Jettrin Cap, Kalaya Cap, Jutharat Cap, Khun Cap, Niwat Cap, Mae-ying-thahan Cap, Noi Cap, Pan Cap, Luk Cap, Tai Cap, Sirikit Cap *New Zealand vigintuplets: Helen Cap, Taika Cap, Gaston Cap, Toa Cap, Niki Cap, Merata Cap, Rudall Cap, Gaylene Cap, Costa Cap, Gustav Cap, Abbey Cap, Arana Cap, Caleb Cap, Arapeta Cap, Ember Cap, Etera Cap, Fetu Cap, Haimona Cap, Hanga Cap, Hinapouri Cap *Netherlands vigintuplets: Vincent Cap, Ursula Cap, Arjan Cap, Silvy Cap, Patrick Cap, Aad Cap, Taco Cap, Marijn Cap, Berend Cap, Lemlem Cap, Nathan Cap, Naomi Cap, Ineke Cap, Adrianus Cap, Iggy Cap, Karen Cap, Dominique Cap, Ellen Cap, Yoshka Cap, Aleyt Cap *Swiss vigintuplets: Axel Cap, Karel Cap, Janine Cap, Juliana Cap, Amourette Cap, Roel Cap, Scarlett Cap, Jerome Cap, Alfred Cap, Chantal Cap, Lars Cap, Tania Cap, Dana-Lynn Cap, Dylan Cap, Dario Cap, Eilonwy Cap, Flavia Cap, Heinz Cap, Herbert Cap, Zuna Cap *Norwegian vigintuplets: Birgitte Cap, Falki Cap, Asa Cap, Endrid Cap, Thora Cap, Rurik Cap, Gunnar Cap, Hulla Cap, Finna Cap, Grip Cap, Jorunn Cap, Rainer Cap, Ragnar Cap, Valdis Cap, Svana Cap, Jora Cap, Olaf Cap, Fastny Cap, Hildigunn Cap, Jodis Cap *Bolivian vigintuplets: Cédric Cap, Edwin Silver Cap, Milton Cap, Isbob Cap, Aucapoma Cap, Adelgonda Cap, Moôsejr Cap, Teresa Cap, Makhassè Cap, Chambi Cap, Evita Cap, Bradipone Cap, Jeremias Cap, Anahi Cap, Andrea Cap, Michelle Cap, Ascencion Cap, Alison Cap, Alegra Cap, Raquel Cap *Libyan vigintuplets: Bello Cap, Lutfiya Cap, Aarti Cap, Nadima Cap, Ayeisha Cap, Um-Kalthum Cap, Wajihah Cap, Habeebah Cap, Shukriyya Cap, Zaiah Cap, Zarifa Cap, Ali Cap, Mahmoud Cap, Kasim Cap, Hafez Cap, Nazeer Cap, Fahad Cap, Kamal-ud-Din Cap, Farid-ud-Din Cap, Majed Cap *Canadian vigintuplets: Martin Cap, Avril Cap, Celine Cap, Justin Cap, Gordy Cap, Adolph Cap, Kadim Cap, Alannah Cap, Demarco Cap, Emma-Lee Cap, Drayden Cap, Ebony Cap, Elijah Cap, Jo-Beth Cap, Johnpaul Cap, Jody Cap, Gavin Cap, Julessa Cap, Karessa Cap, Hank Cap *Vietnamese vigintuplets: Ed Cap, Kim Cap, Lu Cap, Chi Cap, Chau Cap, Cam Cap, Binh Cap, Huy Cap, De Cap, Cuc Cap, Ly Cap, Hong Cap, Mai Cap, Thuc Cap, Tu Cap, Vãn Cap, Yen Cap, Long Cap, Bao Cap, Kim Cuc Cap *Pakistani vigintuplets: Safa Cap, Arsh Cap, Mehwish Cap, Iram Cap, Aamir Cap, Tariq Cap, Leena Cap, Nabeel Cap, Fizza Cap, Waseem Cap, Zohaib Cap, Sumaira Cap, Khadijah Cap, Yasir Cap, Aadil Cap, Nafeesa Cap, Aasim Cap, Falak Cap, Kausar Cap, Saima Cap *Turkish vigintuplets: Adem Cap, Elma Cap, Huri Cap, Maja Cap, Ayla Cap, Baris Cap, Su Cap, Esma Cap, Guül Cap, Sukru Cap, Husamettin Cap, Feza Cap, Gizem Cap, Pembe Cap, Inci Cap, Kelebek Cap, Jebran Cap, Oz Cap, Tolga Cap, Umit Cap *Finnish vigintuplets: Outi Cap, Jyrki Cap, Minna Cap, Ilkka Cap, Aini Cap, Toivo Cap, Inka Cap, Miska Cap, Pinja Cap, Mikko Cap, Selka Cap, Saku Cap, Aama Cap, Joni Cap, Henna Cap, Jussi Cap, Mikaela Cap, Siiri Cap, Jani Cap, Tatu Cap *Hungarian vigintuplets: Gabor Cap, Bela Cap, Panna Cap, Tizane Cap, Jolan Cap, Aliz Cap, Ildiko Cap, Prioska Cap, Zizi Cap, Zsa-Zsa Cap, Zigana Cap, Zigana Cap, Lantos Cap, Csepel Cap, Domokos Cap, Folkus Cap, Gerzson Cap, Jozsef Cap, Kaplony Cap, Kerecsen Cap, Ladomér Cap *Egyptian vigintuplets: Marik Cap, Hosni Cap, Anwar Cap, Nadia Cap, Menna Cap, Madiha Cap, Laila Cap, Eshe Cap, Sagira Cap, Beb Cap, Maibe Cap, Amen Cap, Sabah Cap, Urbi Cap, Bastet Cap, Masud Cap, Cleopatra Cap, Echidna Cap, Zuberi Cap, Anubis Cap *Argentinian vigintuplets: Alan Cap, Carla Cap, Ascunsion Cap, Carmen Cap, Adriana Cap, Adriano Cap, Ailen Cap, Alfonso Cap, Antonella Cap, Diana Cap, Huenu Cap, Iván Cap, Lucho Cap, Maiten Cap, Malen Cap, Jack Cap, Marcena Cap, Pichi Cap, Pire Cap, Raiquen Cap *Greek vigintuplets: Cyrano Cap, Delia Cap, Bazil Cap, Kaylee Cap, Nicole Cap, Lily Cap, Alexander Cap, Colin Cap, Olivia Cap, Sophia Cap, Denny Cap, Kalonice Cap, Kassandra Cap, Lysander Cap, Sirena Cap, Linus Cap, Lyris Cap, Maurice Cap, Madge Cap, Mariano Cap *English vigintuplets: Dennis Cap, Minty Cap, Oliver Cap, Jacob Cap, Gardenia Cap, Violet Cap, Joshua Cap, Aggie Cap, Beatrix Cap, Burrell Cap, Fuchsia Cap, Murgatroyd Cap, Charlie Cap, Thomas Cap, James Cap, Alfie Cap, Caimbrie Cap, Harry Cap, William Cap, Alicia Cap *South African vigintuplets: Aaliyah Cap, Moses Cap, Ayanda Cap, Maletsatsi Cap, Fikile Cap, Botle Cap, Molapo Cap, Tau Cap, Polo Cap, Nthofeela Cap, Palesa Cap, Nandi Cap, Basetsana Cap, Dintle Cap, Nokresimesi Cap, Moshe Cap, Banele Cap, Mareka Cap, Butholezwe Cap, Filemone Cap *Spanish vigintuplets: Blanca Cap, Miguel Cap, Monica Cap, Carlos Cap, Gemma Cap, Rico Cap, Silvia Cap, Jordi Cap, Julia Cap, Aaron Cap, Beth Cap, Javier Cap, Tina Cap, Antonio Cap, Patricia Cap, Raul Cap, Aitana Cap, Rubén Cap, Candela Cap, Sergio Cap *Saudi Arabian vigintuplets: Romaisa Cap, Mariam Cap, Aryan Cap, Rida Cap, Arham Cap, Adyan Cap, A'yan Cap, Afreen Cap, Aamish Cap, Ammarah Cap, Saba Cap, Ejaz Cap, Lama Cap, Yara Cap, A'azz Cap, Sohail Cap, Salman Cap, Faheen Cap, Aabida Cap, Taja Cap *Chinese vigintuplets: Mulan Cap, Hao Cap, Ming-Hoa Cap, Li Ming Cap, Fang Cap, Kong Cap, Da-Xia Cap, Kun Cap, Jing-Wei Cap, Kang Cap, Ling Cap, Xi-Wang Cap, Mei-Lin Cap, Xiaoping Cap, Xin Cap, Zhong Cap, Yan-yan Cap, Piao Cap, Jiao-jie Cap, Zhu Cap *Russian vigintuplets: Kobe Cap, Anya Cap, Demetri Cap, Larisa Cap, Gawel Cap, Kilys Cap, Micro Cap, Orya Cap, Mylo Cap, Nadine Cap, Panas Cap, Ninja Cap, Vladimir Cap, Irina Cap, Pavel Cap, Jania Cap, Sashenka Cap, Laika Cap, Waclaw Cap, Yelena Cap *Icelandic vigintuplets: Ísak Cap, Katrin Cap, Iris Cap, Matthiás Cap, Einor Cap, Harpa Cap, Inga Cap, Oskar Cap, Dagur Cap, Davíð Cap, Júlíus Cap, Hermann Cap, Thordius Cap, Ragheidur Cap, Gudny Cap, Brynjar Cap, Anita Cap, Helgi Cap, Tinna Cap, Karl Cap *Australian vigintuplets: Ellora Cap, Vixen Cap, Bindi Cap, Shanu Cap, Sowmya Cap, Tobias Cap, Guransh Cap, Rasta Cap, Tabrez Cap, Runee Cap, Fadumo Cap, Areeba Cap, Aace Cap, Cody Cap, Zaya Cap, Rhythm Cap, Chameleon Cap, Zarish Cap, Suja Cap, Reggae Cap Future Relationships Matthew Cap: Her husband, they get along. Shizuka Cap Hitomi Cap Suzanne Cap Louis Cap Camille Cap Wambua Mako Cap Daisuke Sophia Jafar Cap Marie Cap Ha-Neul Kwan Cap Sisya Cap Yusake Cap Chikayo Cap Kun-sun Lucas Saba Miriam Hugo Kasumi Cap Sohail Felix Sashenka Fraser Kenji Sowmya Shanu Chameleon Suja Aaliyah Cap Storm Freja Hao Henri Cap André Yoshi Cap Yan-yan Harry Fruda Yukina Cap Mao Cap Selma Françoise Kai Catherine Cap: her most helpful adoptive daughter Tariko Cap Shinji Noah Sakura Satoshi Toshio Chul Violet Matteo Moses Helen Ja-hoon Emma Marik Cap Mulan Ynès Mei-Lin Gardenia Cap Dennis Cap: She does not like it when Dennis is being racist to her just because Marci is Italian. Hikari Cap Trivia *Her favorite dish is octopus salad. *Her favorite opera is "Paliacci" *She likes lasagna. Category:People from Italy Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:People Category:Wives Category:Adoptive Mothers Category:Adoptive Parents Category:People born in 1994 Category:Parents Category:Wives from foreign countries Category:People from New York Category:Parents from New York